


The Mystery of the Goo

by TheScribe22



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribe22/pseuds/TheScribe22
Summary: Enari has just lost everything- her home, her family, and her life have been burned away. In the wake of tragedy, she and her fox companion Youko have traveled north to the tiered canyon city of Brightfall. They came merely looking for work to feed their bellies, but upon their arrival disaster strikes! A mysterious ooze is infecting local flora and fauna, and it seems there is a darker hand guiding it. Together with newfound allies, can a lowly ranger and her foxy friend find the source of this infection and stop it from spreading, or will the Goo consume the world? Join me, your humble Scribe, on this adventure and find out!





	1. Just A Small Town Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my King](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+King).



> Hello everyone. I, your humble Scribe, welcome you all to the first tale in the Chronicles of Enari and Youko: The Mystery of the Goo (as witnessed by the Scribe)
> 
> First off, credit where credit is due:
> 
> Dungeons and Dragons is a tabletop RPG. The monsters in this story, the combat style, and spell functions are all credit to this wonderful game and their brilliant creators.
> 
> Enari and Youko are my own characters. Their stories and personas are credit to me, the Scribe.
> 
> The world that Enari and Youko inhabit, as well as all the provinces mentioned herein are all created by my wonderful partner and DM, the King.
> 
> This story is based off of a one-player campaign in a homebrew world, meaning that there is one DM (the King) and one player (me!) running about in a world map the King has created for this campaign. Since the beginning I have known I wanted to turn this campaign into readable story format. My partner has poured energy and effort into this tale for me, and I, in turn, am pouring energy and effort into enjoying it and riding/sharing this wave of awesomeness. I have kept this story as close to what happened in-game as possible based upon my notes. Really I am just writing this for fun to chronicle our very first game adventure together, and I hope other can enjoy it as well ^_^
> 
> Anyway, that is most of the important intro stuff, I think. Without further ado, I present to you, dearest reader, with chapter one: Just a Small Town Girl (aka, Welcome to the Big City)
> 
> Enjoy~

_Gather 'round, ye children of Drafael, to hear a tale of heroes bold_  
_In diverse province of fair Oderon is where our journey shall unfold_  
_Our story follows an elven ranger known as 'Enari' by those who ask_  
_And her snowy fox dubbed 'Youko' who accompanies her every task_  
_From southern forests they passed through every hamlet and borough_  
_Doing menial jobs to earn a meal, only to be gone upon the morrow_  
_Now their road winds northeast towards the towering canyon wall_  
_To meet their destiny and fortune in the Tiered City of Brightfall_  


Mid-morning and the city was alive and bustling. Civilians, adventurers, merchants, and craftsmen blended together in a hive-like churning of bodies that filled the tiers carved out of the canyon walls. Chatter, banter, and bargain hung over the air, accompanied by the occasional sounds of gulls cawing from the docks and the song of a wandering bard dancing to earn his wares in the square. The din of general liveliness poured out through the archway of the canyon's defending wall, spilling out over the river docks and out towards the entrance of the city. It was there stood rugged Enari at the town map studying the contents of the city's four tiers. As the sounds of the hive reached her ears, the corner of an emerald eye gave a faint but distinctive twitch.

"People."  


The word was uttered with more dread than disdain. Though it was true she preferred Youko's company to that of most people, Enari wasn't an elf who disliked others. Her grandparents had brought her into town with them when it was time to trade during her younger, less experienced years. However, once she proved herself capable of handling her own in the wilds Enari was perfectly content to keep to their hidden corner of the woods. Being a small town girl whose only interactions were with her grandparents and local sylvan made communicating with others quite the challenging endeavor simply for the fact that she didn't know how it was done. Though gods be damned if she didn't try her best.

On the other hand, fair Youko didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He merely yawned up at her as if to say _'I'm not fussed.'_

"Well, it's all well and good for you, innit, pretty boy?" Enari huffed. Youko could charm the pants off anyone. Both of them knew he carried the charisma for the whole team. More people meant more attention, and he was always up for basking in adulation (on his terms, of course). 

"Alright." Enari sniffed and thumbed her smudged nose. "Let's get on with it. Come on, Youko." With a pat to her thigh to signal the fox to follow she started off in the direction of the tavern, Youko falling in step beside her. 

'The Night Yonder', a well-kempt tavern just outside the defending wall, was not far from where Enari had been at the city map. Knowledge of towns visited previously told Enari that if she wanted work then a tavern's job board would be the first place to look, and she wasn't one to dawdle. 

"Hello, and welcome to the Night Yonder." Greeted a cheery barmaid as the elf and her snowy fox strolled in.

All different sorts had made their way to the tavern for a midday pint and meal. Travelers on the road, dock workers, and a few shopkeepers who worked at the town's entrance were all scattered throughout the common area at various tables and booths. They sat chatting over a cold brew, carrying on about business, old and new, and they all looked up with an inquisitive eye at the disheveled ranger- smudged with earth, bits of twigs sticking out of her curly hair- who'd just entered with an oddly colored animal on her heel. Enari paid them little mind as she made her way over to the bar.

"How may I help you, love?" asked the barmaid.

"Postings." Grunted Enari. "Job postings. Where can I find them?"

The barmaid was slightly caught off guard by the hesitant exchange but she kept a smile.

"O-oh, well," she motioned to the far wall, "all of our jobs are posted at the board in the back. You're more than welcome to look through what's been put up." Enari gave a gesture- a cross between a shallow bow and a wave- grunted out a "thank you" and made her way to the board, completely ignoring the curious eyes that were drilling holes in her back.

Crisp pages and tattered missives stared out at the elf from their mounts on the wall. Enari eyed one notice that appeared fairly new mentioning something about finding a thief within the city and returning an important trinket to a noble. She sniffed at this. Nobles were a bit too uptight and snobbish for her taste, not to mention air-headed and nonsensical. Too many jobs her grandmother took her on involved going after some noble lost to the wild. Their blatant disrespect for the wood and the dangers it held did nothing but instill within Enari an apathy for nobility and their concerns, so her eye moved on.

Another page mentioned a man at an address in Tier One who was looking for a book on the fae, namely _'Found in Fae Wild, Vl. 1, ed. 3'_. This one tweaked at her interests. Given that her many years of youth were spent in the company of the sylvan that inhabited the woods she called home, she didn't think such a task was beyond her consideration. However, a single word in bold print on the third notice instantaneously drew her attention.

**"Wanted: Goblin Killer**

_Goblins dripping with tar have been emerging from cave on Farmer McDuffin's homestead. Unholy shrieking and foul odor emitting from cave. Family forced to flee. Entirely livelihood at risk! Will pay 100 gold per ear collected_

**_HELP ME PLEASE!"_ **

Killing goblins? Oh, she was made for this! Keeping those blighters in check was what she was trained for.  


_Keep safe the People, and hold the darkness at bay._ Her grandmother used to tell her. _That is your task, my little dae._  


Snatching the paper off the board, her boots clunked heavily on the floor as she hasted towards the bar. A flat palm slammed the sheet of paper on the counter, very effectively startling the poor woman pouring out drinks behind it.  


"Where do I go for more info on this?" 

"Ah," the barmaid collected herself quickly in spite of nearly jumping out of her skin, "well, let me see…" she scanned the notice. After a moment, "Oh! I remember who posted this. Yes, this was brought in just a few days ago by members of the Fighter's Guild." She held the paper back out to the elf. "You can find them on the second tier."

Enari recalled the town map and the guild clearly marked on it. She gave that awkward half bow, half wave gesture again and grunted out a "Thanks."

Slipping the missive into her shirt for safe keeping, she doubled back towards the job board also picking up the request for the fae book. Investigating the goblin hunt was top priority, no question, but it wouldn't hurt to have this one tucked away in her back pocket for later, especially since it was so simple and a task right up her alley.

"Alright Youko," she patted her thigh once again, "let's go. Double time."

With pep and purpose Enari and Youko made their way out of the tavern. Side by side they went across the stone bridge over the canyon river and past the bustling docks towards the arched entryway. The defending wall gave way to a maze of houses intermingled with shops. Translating the image of the map in her head to what she could see of the road before her, the elf dipped and weaved her way between bodies and merchant stalls towards the stone stairway that led up to the second level.

The sign swinging above the door of the Fighter's Guild looked beaten to hell as if someone had used it one too many times for axe throwing practice. Most of the letters had been chipped away by wear and weather so the sign actually only read 'Fi s Gu d'. When Enari pushed open the heavy, iron studded door and cast her eyes about she was almost pleased that the interior was just as boorishly impressive.

A stout man with a thick salt and pepper beard grunted from behind a bar as she strolled in. Two bulky figures- what appeared to be a haggard mountain man and a half orc- sat over a couple of drinks in the far corner. At the back she could make out battered straw training dummies, a sectioned off sparring ring, and a rack of weapons mounted on the wall. Compared to the rest of the city, it was rather quiet in here. And none of the patrons seemed to give the elf much of a second glance.

_Quiet. Roughed up._ Enari thought to herself. _Bunch of stoic, burly, rough and tumble brutes who don't say much._ She quirked a brow and exchanged a look with Youko. "I could get used to a place like this."

"Ooh~"

A high pitched squeal of delight shattered the quiet. Enari and Youko both whipped about just in time to see a silver dragonborn come bounding out from the back, her arms outstretched towards the fox. 

"Well, hello~"

Youko's eyes went wide and instantly he puffed out to twice his size, perplexed and unsure as to why this large, flamboyant creature was rushing him. Just as he was about to duck behind his elven companion, the dragonborn slowed her pace and went to her knees. A clawed hand slowly reached out, offering for the fox to sniff. Youko paused momentarily before he stuck out his nose and took a whiff.

Both Youko and Enari took note of the fact that, unlike the rest of the Fighter's Guild, this female was quite clean and well-groomed. Her silver scales tinged with icy blue were pristine, gleaming with a polished shine that could rival a proud nobleman's best silverware. She wore sorcerer's robes that were beautifully embroidered with royal purples and gold, and Enari couldn't help but notice the scent of jasmine. Unlike perfume that nobles seemed to bathe themselves in making their presence known for miles this scent wasn't overpowering. Its subtle floral sweetness lingering on her clothes merely accentuated the pleasant air she carried.

"I'm so sorry to startle you," The dragonborn apologized, "I just couldn't help myself. Your fox is so beautiful. I've never seen colors quite like his before."

'Beautiful'. Youko's mouth curled upwards at the word. Seemingly more than convinced of her good intentions, he bumped his head into her hand, practically demanding her attention.

"Well, hello there handsome." she giggled sweetly as her fingers danced over his chin. "See? I wouldn't hurt such a pretty thing."

Well, that about did it. Youko was officially head over heels. Turning his expressive crystal blue eyes to Enari, he gave her a look that said quite plainly, _'Oh, I really like this woman. She's got impeccable taste'_ as he allowed the stranger to faun over him.

"What's his name?" the dragonborn asked.

Enari's lips twitched into a subtle grin. "Youko. His name is Youko."

"Youko." The other cooed at the fox. "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy." If Youko's head could have inflated any further, Enari feared the beast would simply topple over. He licked at her fingers and the dragonborn squealed again.

"Oi, Narsi," said a voice from the back, "could you please bring it down a few octaves? I think my ears are bleeding."

From the same backroom that the dragonborn had originated from came a human. He was fairly tall, standing a full head higher than Enari, and broad. Judging by first appearance, he was the sort of fellow you'd do well to stand behind when big baddies are coming. The big, tough ones make the best cover, and by the looks of him, that's what he was used for. He was decked in full armor that was dented and dinged up in a few places. A pike and shield were strapped to his back, and Enari caught a glimpse of a deep scar over his right eye, barely concealed by his mop of chestnut hair.

"Sorry about her. She's annoying but harmless, really." The dragonborn stuck out her tongue at the man as he thudded up to join them. Enari noted the smell of ale and hard liquor on his breath. He didn't appear stupidly intoxicated, however, in spite of his early start.

"Since she is so charmed she forgot her manners," the man continued, giving a lopsided grin to the elf, "Hi. I'm Brand. That there," he gestured to the woman behind him, "is Narsiis. She's a sorcerer. Bit odd for the Fighter's Guild, but she keeps coming around for some reason."

Narsiis huffed. "I come to hang out with you lot."

"Has a taste for yer brand of brutality, does she?" Enari offered

Brand, seeing an opportunity for a bad joke, puffed out his chest as he said, "Yea, she has a taste for some kind of 'brand' alright."

Enari paused. A weird, foreign sensation began to bubble up within her belly. It churned and rolled, forcing its way up from her belly to her throat. It was like she was about to heave, yet what came out of her mouth instead was a monotone, but unmistakably genuine laugh.

"Uh…" Brand chuckled nervously. He was glad, he supposed, that he could make her laugh. But it wasn't every day he met a girl who could manage to laugh so flatly.

"Heh," she managed to say between residual bursts of chuckles, "I'd no idea ye were a funny one."

"Oh… thank you." a bit of color tinged the skin under his eyes, and Brand quickly redirected their conversation before anyone could notice. "So…What's your name?"

Well, he asked. So she gave her name.

"And what brings you this way, Enari?"

Rather than waste her breath, she pulled the notice for a goblin hunter out of her shirt and held it up for him to read. Brand arched an eyebrow and grinned as he watched her fish around in her cleavage before he leaned in to look the paper over.

"Oh, Farmer McDuffin. I know the place. The cave is to the west of Brightfall along the forest line."

This gave Enari reason to ponder for a bit. Brand knew where the cave was, and he was a big, tough fighter. Logically it wouldn't hurt to have someone as useful as him tag along. Goblin hunting was what she trained for all her life. There wasn't a doubt that she could handle things well enough on her own, but...

_Many hands make light work,_ as her grandfather used to say.

"Oi. Wanna tag along, earn a little coin?"

At the mention of money, Brand perked up. "How much are we talking?"

Enari gave a casual shrug. "Fair share of the work earns fair share of the reward. This 'ere says 100 gold pieces per ear. Ye come along and pull yer weight, I can see me way to divvying up the pay, fifty-fifty." Almost instantly Brand's face lit up gunpowder set to a candle flame.

He jutted out a hand."You got yourself a deal."

"Oh~!" piped up Narsiis as the two shook on their bargain. "Are you two going off somewhere? Are you going to go do something? Do I get to go too? I want to go too!" Enari couldn't help but smile. It was like listening to a hyperactive ferret.

"Well, me fox likes you, so-"

"Excellent! Now I've the perfect excuse to go shopping." Narsiis gave Youko one final scratch under his chin. "I'll see you soon, handsome." The fox grinned lazily, looking pretty enamored with this lady. "And I'll catch up with you later!" And with that, Narsiis skipped out the door.

"Guess we'd better follow her, pick up some supplies." Producing a flask from his belt, Brand took a swig. "You coming?" Enari grunted in agreement, and together with Youko in step alongside they headed out of the Fighter's Guild and onto the streets.

Following the lead of their new companion, Enari and Youko made their way through the crowd towards the tunnel stairway to Tier Three. By now the midday Sun had nicely warmed up the air. Aqueducts of crystal clear water threaded throughout the city shimmered under the light of high noon, the peacefully clear summer sky reflected in rivulets as it flowed.

That, however, was the only thing that seemed peaceful at the moment.

As the trio ascended the stairs to reach the other side of the canyon Enari hesitated and exchanged a glance with Youko. There was something on the air that hadn't been there previously, and it hung over the crowd like a fog; it was a sense of apprehension.

As the elf scanned the square she noticed that those who had been casually milling about their daily routines before were now moving with a bit of urgency in their step. Across the way she could see several members of the city guard whispering among themselves, a look of unease etched into their usually stoic faces. They spoke briefly before half of the group broke off and jogged up the tunneled stairway to the next tier. Even Youko seemed off. Generally content and quiet, the white fox was now whining incessantly for his companion's attention. This was most unlike him. Enari frowned and stooped low a moment so Youko could hop up onto her shoulder.

"Oi," Enari held out a hand to stop a man as he was hurrying by, "are ye alright? What's going on? Everyone's looking spooked." Brand stopped and glanced back.

Peering at Enari through thick spectacles, the man looked up at the strange elf with puzzlement. "Are you mad, woman? Can't you feel it? The entire city is trembling." Looking like he could not stand to be there another moment the man ducked around Enari.

"I'd get somewhere safe if I were you." He called out over his shoulder and with his head tucked low he simply disappeared, melding into the crowd.

Curious. Perhaps her first trip to the big city was jarring her a bit more than usual, but she hadn't noticed it until the man brought it to her attention- a distinctive rumbling, akin to thunder but with a steadier rhythm, coming from the ground beneath her feet.

"Brand-"

"Yea." Noticing it as well, the warrior looked about as nervous as the rest of the crowd. His lips formed a line as he jerked his head towards the stairs. "We should catch up with Narsiis. Right now." Enari said nothing but followed close on Brand's heels in a quickened pace across the tier. They had made it but a few paces when-

**_KABASH!_**

The stone of the canyon wall erupted outward. A thick plume of dust billowed out into the square. There were screams of panic mingled with the alarmed shouts of guards as dust obscured all vision.

"Everyone get back!"

At several points above and below came the tremors of additional crashes. Waves of screaming and clamouring rose with the dust cloud into the air. Amid the chaos as the people of Brightfall were scattering like insects beneath an upturned stone, a single word in elven tongue tickled the back of Enari's mind.

_'Dae'. Shadow.  
'My clever little shadow'_ her grandma used to call her.

Compelled by a command ingrained in her bones Enari immediately stepped back several paces and jumped behind the corner of the nearby blacksmith's shop. Crates and barrels had been stacked against the side of the building and Enari used them as cover for Youko and herself to watch from. Still where they left him, Brand was up ahead holding point, bracing to see what would happen.

For a moment all of Brightfall held its breath before a jarring, gurgling shriek, like something screaming underwater, echoed in cacophonous stereo throughout the canyon.

Thunderous rumbling shook the stone and multiple shapes, humanoid in form but inordinately tall, erupted from the tunnel. Obscured by the opaque veil of dust, several skittered up the wall, heading up towards the higher levels. Three more, meanwhile, lumbered forward out of the haze. As they stepped out of the dust, the elf could see the shapes for what they were, or at least what they used to be- gnolls.

Thick tar-like goo was dripping from their fur and fangs. From where they were Youko and Enari could pick up an aroma of putrefaction, the acrid stench of a festering mass grave, and it was easy to notice that each of the gnolls appeared to be in various stages of decay. Half of one's face had completely sloughed away leaving the bone and sinew of its jaw exposed; another stared out with dead milky eyes, gnashed snaggle-teeth penetrating its skeletal upper jaw; taking the rear, a gnoll riddled with gory holes and missing its entire right ear hefted a cleaver over its shoulder.

_Those feckin' beasts._ Hatred flared within her like a dried prairie brushfire. The tips of her slanted ears burned bright red with ire at the sight of the same creatures that burned her life away naught but two years ago. Youko dropped down as she pulled her longbow off her back, the name 'Long Tall Sally' etched in elven runes in the wood.

_Well, Long Tall Sally, she's built for speed~ She's got everything that Uncle John needs_

Enari notched an arrow in her bow and took in a breath as she lined up a shot. This wasn't the adventure she was expecting today, but she was ready to kick some ass anyway.

_Yea, baby, havin' me some fun tonight~_

"Move, move, move!"

Frightened citizens scrambled out of the shops and houses closest to the tunnel as Brand ushered them through, his shield and pike at the ready. An elderly woman shrieked as the snaggle-toothed gnoll lunged towards her. Shield up, Brand slammed his body into the beast, knocking it back.

"Get out of here! Follow the guards!" He spread his feet and braced himself firmly between the woman as she fled and the creature that stood a full head higher than him. With a roar, Brand threw down his shield and rushed the rotted creature. All of his body weight drove the point of his polearm through the gnoll's throat. Thick black ooze sprayed from the hole in its neck; it splashed over Brand's armor only to evaporate into a moted haze as the gnoll crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

"One down, two to go!" Brand whooped. Oh, he was pumped up now!

Peeking out from behind cover, Enari's aim fell on the partially faceless gnoll as it advanced on the warrior. A whisper of breath passed her lips before she loosed her arrow. It whizzed towards the beast and- _czzt_ \- shattered on the stone wall behind it.

"Bugger!"

The whisper in her mind telling her to stay hidden was lost as her fury overwhelmed her reason. Every part of the elf wanted them dead, and she wanted it now. She had to get closer. Her best bet was to flank them, and glancing up at the roof of the blacksmith's shop, she had herself an idea.

"Youko," Enari whistled, "on me."

Youko jumped onto Enari's back as she clambered up the stacked boxes leaning against the forge. Teetering unsteadily atop the haphazard tower she took a breath and sprung as hard as she could towards the roof. Her fingers curled over the edge of the building's embellishment and Youko quickly hopped off to lighten her load. For a moment her muddied boots shuffled against the stone as they tried to gain purchase. It took a moment, but Enari managed to gain a foothold. Grunting with effort, and with unrelenting tenacity, she managed to pull herself up and over the overhanging cornice.

Once on the flat stone roof, the elf looked to the ten foot gap between where she was and where she needed to be. Youko eyed the divide and looked back up at his companion with a whine. He saw nothing but confidence in her eyes. No little jump was going to scare her off from doing what needed to be done.

"Just like tree hopping back home." she said.

Scooping her fox under her arm Enari bolted the length of the roof and flung herself over the edge. Youko's eyes widened with worry. Would they make it? There was a moment where the two of them seemed to pause midair. For that suspended moment in time it seemed like they might fall just short.

Luck, it seemed, was smiling on them- for now, at least.

Enari managed to clear the distance, her boot touching down just at the opposite ledge. She stumbled a little as she landed, but they made it! Releasing the breath she had been holding, Enari whispered a 'thank you' to Luck in Sylvan tongue. Youko, meanwhile, slapped a paw to his face and huffed with relief as his keeper set him down.

On the ground, Brand jumped over the corpse of the first gnoll, facing down both its pack mates as they attacked in retaliation. Snarling and goo-dripping, both gnolls swung their hefty weapons at the warrior simultaneously. To their frustration, Brand managed to easily avoid both swings, ducking down and dodging with a quick side-step.

"Come on!" he goaded, beating a fist to his chest.

Fueled with the fervor of battle, Brand lunged for the partially faceless gnoll. It wasn't as mighty a hit as he had been hoping for. The point of his pike caught the exposed sinew of the its face. There was a snap as the few threads of tendon were severed and the gnoll's jaw swung down, now mostly unhinged from the rest of its head.

"Oh, that's super gross." Brand shuddered as he stepped back, trying to shake off a bit of skin that was stuck to the end of his pike. It was in that moment of distraction that Brand noticed a shadow suddenly eclipse the sun. His eyes trained upward just in time to see Enari and Youko in mid swan dive from the roof of the nearby building. Brand's mouth hung agape in awe as this odd, socially-awkward elf he had met moments before swooped down from the sky like a falcon.

As he watched her fall, a flash of blinding white cut the air as her short sword caught the sunlight. With a flip timed just perfectly Enari landed square on the nearly-faceless gnoll's shoulder, and her blade slid through its skull as smooth as a hot blade through butter. Gore and ooze-streaked steel winked at the fighter from within the beast's gaping maw as its milky, dead eyes rolled back in its skull. Enari twisted the sword and gnoll twitched hideously before she yanked her weapon back out. Then, light as a feather, she flipped from its shoulders and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat just as the creature collapsed.

Feeling rather pleased with herself, Enari allowed herself a proud grin in the face of Brand's gaping expression. "Nailed it."

Thus far, Luck had been kind to her, but It is a finicky mistress. Its blessing can only last so long. In the moment Enari turned about face to continue the fight she had only enough time to register the tarred, furious visage of the last remaining gnoll before its weapon came down- _whobash!_ \- cleaving her torso in twain.

Searing pain shot across her breast and stars erupted over her vision. The world seemed to slow. Somewhere nearby Enari heard Youko yip in distress. She wanted to tell him everything was alright, but words didn't come. There was only pain and the warmth of blood seeping into her shirt, trickling down her arm as she sank to her knees.

"Enari! You sonova-" Brand's voice seemed to come from far away even though she saw him standing right over her.

Steel gleamed as the hooked point of his pike pierced through the final gnoll. His blow wounded it, but it wasn't enough to fell the beast. There was enough life in Enari for one more hit, but she had to make it count. Her breath was coming heavy, and the world felt rather unsteady even though she wasn't moving. In desperation, the elf closed her eyes and prayed- to the Fates, to Luck, to any spirits around that would hear her plea:

_Luck be with me._

Two years worth of anger flared as that prayer echoed between her ears. Memories of her homestead churning in a sea of embers and ash stoked her tenacity like a poker stirring glowing coals to set new tinder aflame. Unleashing a mighty roar Enari channeled her fury and swung her sword with all her might. With a sickening _crack_ the blade shattered its calves. A mad howling went out across the battlefield as the gnoll toppled to the ground. Its last sight in all of fair Naphalia was the venomous eyes of a furious yet satisfied wood elf as her blade plunged through its mouth, silencing it for good.

Life left the gnoll with a raspy gurgle. Enari let go of a breath and with it the last of her strength diminished. Dizziness clouded her senses, sent the world reeling, and next she knew, the ground was coming up to meet her. It zoomed up fast, pitching and whirling as the blood loss hit. She fully expected to taste dust, and she would have, if not for the strong arms that slipped around her, pulling her virtually lifeless form to its feet.

"Come on, girl. We gotta get you out of here." Brand's voice reached her through the ringing in her ears. Her arm was draped over a pair of broad shoulders and an arm at her waist held her aloft as she was pulled towards the stairway.

"Youko-" In a moment of panic Enari struggled to focus her vision enough to find her furry companion. Relief washed over her as she caught his sleek white form darting ahead of them, but the relief seemed superfluous. Chaos permeated the air. Sounds of guards in battle and screams of frightened townsfolk echoed from above and below; it seemed every level of the city was engaged in the fighting.

"Keep moving. We're almost there." Brand grunted, shifting the load of the elf's weight as they trudged up the stairs. Light and dust poured over the last few steps, and just as the mayhem of the third tier came into view, a trio of gnolls spilled across their path.

"Ah, you gotta be fucking kidding me." With an elf bleeding out in his arms, Brand had no way of getting to his weapons. There was no way he could guard against an attack. Youko inserted himself between these beasts and Enari, puffed out and growling. He was small, but they weren't getting to his woman without a fight. It seemed, however, that there was little reason for him to fret. The undead creatures hadn't even noticed the presence of those in the stairway before a mighty roar bellowed over the din and a blast of air rendered them frozen.

"Take that, you horrible ruffians!" Enari's ear twitched. She recognized that voice.

"Narsiis!" Brand shouted. "Help us out."

"Brand? Is that you?" the silver dragonborn popped her head around the corner. "By Helm! What happened to Enari-"

"No time. We have to get her somewhere safe."

"Of course! Of course!" Narsiis rushed to Enari's other side. "Dain's place is just up ahead."

Narsiis and Brand hauled her towards a house just off the main road, Youko at their heels. The party had just reached the welcome mat when an unholy shrieking- the same sound that preceded the gnoll attack- racked through the canyon. It pierced their brains for a moment, leaving them all feeling chill, and then dropped into a silence that was broken by a chorus of answering gnollish howls. Glancing behind her, Enari made out hunched, furred forms rushing back towards the tunnels.

Her brow furrowed. "What the-?"

This was most unusual behavior for gnolls. Sure, they were pack animals, but they worked with other gnolls; whatever was calling them away was no gnoll. Even in her current state, she knew that much. Unfortunately, as pain pulsed through the wound in her chest all further capacity for reasoning was cast to the wind. She winced and bit back a groan as Brand and Narsiis threw open the door of Dain's abode.

"Narsi! Thank Helm you're alright!" called a voice as they stumbled into the house, which added curiously, "Who is this?"

"Not now, Dain." insisted Narsiis. "Would you help us?"

At the sound of thudding footsteps, Enari lifted her head and watched as a second dragonborn- a male with sapphire blue scales- hurried down the hall to meet them. As he came up, she watched his eyes train to her, this strange elven woman who was trailing blood across his threshold.

"Oh, dearie me." Oddly enough, the scaled man was rather collected about this and immediately turned heel. "Bring her this way."

Brand and Narsiis pooled their collective strength to carry Enari across the common area and lay her down on one of the sofas. Pillows were placed to prop her up comfortably, and a weight settled on her lap. Youko… Enari let her eyes fall closed, a prayer in the quiet of her mind thanked Luck for keeping her best friend safe. His soft, warm tongue brushed over her hand, and she relaxed under his attentions until an unfamiliar pair of hands glided over her shoulders. Enari tensed up at the touch; noticing this, Youko growled and snapped his teeth in warning.

"There's no need for that." Dain's voice said from behind her. "I'm here to help."

Enari plopped her hand on Youko's head and rubbed his ears reassuringly. True, the touch was startling, but survival was top priority. A stranger's contact was worth enduring if it meant keeping her alive.

_'Sorry'_ , Youko whined as he lay his head down on her. _'Can't I be a little dramatic? I almost lost you today'_. This was true. Enari could hardly chide him for that, but they both had made it thanks to everyone in the house. The least they owed them was a little trust.

Today had started off just another ordinary day, no different from any other day she had seen during these last two years of travel. Until this morning it was just her and Youko taking on the world, looking for work and doing what they could to get by. How could she have foreseen that in a mere few hours time she would find herself in the company and care of such kind people? It was strange, unusual, and a surprise, albeit a pleasant one, having others look out for her.

The gnoll attack was also a bit of a surprise.

All in all, Enari decided, this was a very weird welcome to the big city. 

Dain's touch grew warm and a peculiar tickling sensation bloomed on her breast. With the briefest of glances down, Enari watched as her body hasted to stitch her wound before her eyelids fluttered shut once again. Behind her closed eyes, memories seemed to flood in. She could see summer sunlight pouring through open windows, refracting off mobiles of crystal and colored glass to send motes of light dancing off the walls. Nostalgia brought with it the scent of the wild green her grandmother carried with her, and the musk of old tomes in grandfather's library. In the background, Enari caught the sound of Brand whispering to Narsiis, emphatically describing how awesome their new friend was in the fight. 

"She just dove off the roof, and blam! Aw, you should have been there, Narsi."

There was more, but Enari was too exhausted to train her ears to their conversation any further. The comforting warmth faded, as did the scents of her grandparents, when Dain withdrew his hands.

"Sleep." said Dain.

Enari didn't need to be told twice. Sounds warbled and faded. Her nose, still chasing the familiar odors of her memories, picked up the subtle waft of flora- the same subtle aroma of jasmine that clung to Narsiis seemed to come from the pillows and even the fabric of the sofa. It was soothing, as much as anything could be on this very peculiar day. Lulled by the scent of flora and the presence of her canine companion on her lap, Enari slipped soundly into a rest.


	2. Wenches and Wildflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 2 of the adventure! Thank you so much for making it this far. I won't say too much and let you hop right in. Enjoy the journey with me, your humble little Scribe!

Senses returned to Enari, a steady trickle of sand in the hourglass of consciousness. Eyes still closed she took in the scent of jasmine flowers, the scratch of a wool afghan draped across her lap, and the warmth of a familiar furred body curled up on her belly. Youko was breathing slow and steady, his chest rising and falling in sync with her own. Her fingers found his fur and he shifted, his soft tongue brushing across her knuckles just as something cool and damp touched her brow.

Enari's eyes flew open and her entire body tensed on instinct as she caught sight of a stranger beside her. Yet another dragonborn- a female with copper scales- was gently dabbing at the sweat on Enari's brow with a cool flannel. Unlike Narsiis and Dain, this female was dressed rather plainly in a simple frock and warm shawl. And unlike the other two whose scales bore a glorious shine, this one's scales were dingy. She wasn't dirty, by any means, but the luster of her scales was noticeably faded, a teal patina spattered on the edges of some that surrounded bare and greyed patches of bare skin. For a moment the two of them simply stared at one another, locked in a silence of uncertainty and mutual hesitation. When Enari made no further move to get away or repel her, the dragonborn went right back to dabbing the elf. 

"T-thank you." Enari muttered. This was most odd, but gratitude was not beyond her. The dragonborn's dry, cracked lips curled up into a gentle smile, but she said nothing in reply- a response that Enari was more than happy to accept. On the adjacent sofa, a familiar figure was lounging and grinning cheekily at her.

"Hello there, sleepykins." Said Brand.

"'Sleepykins'?" There was a pause before Enari laughed- a flat and broken, but heartfelt sound. "Cannae say I've heard that one before. Ye _are_ a funny one."

"You seem to be the only one who thinks so, but I'll take it." Swinging his legs out Brand sat himself up. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the other. "How are you feeling?"

"I seem to be alive." That was about as good an assessment as she could make at the moment.

"All things considered, that's really all we could ask for." For the first time since she had met him, a shadow went over Brand's generally bright blue eyes, and there was heaviness to his words that Enari couldn't overlook.

Memory of the goo-saturated gnoll glaring her down and the burst white hot pain as its blade carved into her flashed behind Enari's eyes. She winced, pulling herself up slowly to hopefully mask the flinch from Brand. Youko huffed as she disturbed him, but in the end he happily accepted the alternative- curling up into Enari's arms as she held him to her chest. Once her perfect boy was satisfied, Enari glanced around the common area of Dain's house. She hadn't gotten a proper look at the interior when she was brought in, but she took a moment to observe the cold hearth recently swept of its ash, the embroidered pillows on the settee and arm chair, and the shelves of neatly arranged arcane tomes along the far wall. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for…

"Where have Narsiis and Dain gone off to?" she asked the dragonborn when she noticed the absence of the others. Without saying a word, the female swiftly stood and hurried down the hall out of sight. "I-I…" Enari looked to Brand, confused. "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's not you. Morgrin just isn't much of a talker." Brand assured her. "Once things got quiet they both went out. Dain owns the Archanist Shop on Tier Four, so I'm sure they went to see if anything was damaged in the attack."

Enari nodded and her eyes drifted over Brand's shoulder to the window. Judging by the long shadows in the streets reaching towards the east and the brilliant glow of fading sunlight bathing the city she guessed she had been asleep for several hours.

"Does anyone know what happened?" she asked.

Brand shrugged. "We know they hit every tier except for the High Quarter. Beyond that..." he trailed off. "Most of the Protectorait's resources are focused on cleaning up the city and securing the break-in points, but once things are settled I'm sure they are going to be heading into the tunnels to investigate."

Thumbing the bridge of Youko's nose, Enari fell into thought. Gnoll attacks were not an uncommon thing. Digging their way through solid stone, however, was a most unusual feat. In her dealings with these beasts, she knew that gnolls waited for opportunities to attack, or they simply barreled in a headlong ambush. Digging tunnels for a surprise attack wasn't like them, nor was attacking in broad daylight unless they were attacking a place that was particularly vulnerable. There were easier ways for gnolls to get a jump on an unsuspecting population. Not only that, but how could they have pulled this off? And why? Maybe they had help. Or maybe… Could it have had anything to do with that strange ooze they all seemed infected with?

Enari pursed her lips and chewed at the inside of her cheek. None of it made any sense, and the more she thought on it the more it turned into a jumble mass of uncertainty in her head. Talking with the guards, this 'Protectorait', sounded like a good idea, but that would have to wait for later. At least until they had a chance to gather some more information.

_Besides,_ she thought grimly as she looked down at the wound on her chest, _I think I've had my share of adventure for today._

Dain's spell had made good work of her injuries. Only a fresh pink scar trailing from her shoulder to her sternum provided any indication she had been injured at all. Enari also noticed, as she looked herself over, that the blood had been removed from her clothes, as well as the mud and dirt that had slowly settled on her over time and travel. Apart from the occasions that she had been caught in the rain, this was the cleanest she had been in weeks.

_At least it hadn't required a bath,_ she thought with relief.

Brand lifted his arms over his head in a stretch. "So, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink after a day like today. You feel up to joining me?"

Enari quirked an eyebrow. Actually, a drink sounded perfect. Besides, there was an important matter to see to. "Aye, I'll join ye. Got a place in mind?" Brand's grin curled even higher.

"There's a little dive down on Tier One I like visiting." He said. "Don't suppose you've got any problem with brothels, do you?"

Enari couldn't say she had ever been to a brothel, but she's heard of them. "I see nothing wrong with that."

"Then let's go!" Brand jumped to his feet, the light returning to his eyes.

Enari pulled on her boots (that were also cleaned of several weeks' worth of mud) and with Youko cradled to her chest, she followed Brand out.

Brightfall was rather quiet compared to earlier. Townsfolk and city guards were cleaning the rubble, and it looked like most of the gnoll bodies had already been disposed of. As they traveled down the tunneled stairways descending from one tier to the next she observed that every breach of the wall was guarded by two or more Protectorait. Enari's ears twitched and she tried to hone in on their conversations. She hoped to hear gossip or theories regarding the attack, but it seemed that Brand was right- no one knew anything, at least from what she could glean from passing whispers.

Brand brought the elf down to the bottom tier and together they headed through the slums of the city. Within a few blocks the very unmistakable front of the brothel came into view. Hanging above the front door was a wooden depiction of a scantily clad woman, her limbs wrapped about the length of chain that held her aloft as she swung over the slotted double doors.

"Welcome to the Wench and Chain." Brand announced as he swung open the doors and strolled in with a peacock's strut to his step.

Crystal chandeliers reflected the dancing light of candle flames throughout the interior. Intricate pattern woven throughout the burgundy and gold carpeting and upholstery gave a suitable sense of refinement while distracting from the stains of spilled drinks. Women in sheer robes and laced negligee lounged in comfy chairs and settees in nooks staggered along the wall. Others were adorning the laps of the few patrons present as they nursed their drinks, gossiped about the troublesome events of the day, and admired the entertainment being provided them. 

Chains hung from metal plates in the ceiling and dangled over two stages staggered within the lounge. Two women, one on each chain, wearing scant and scandalous attire were performing impressive aerial acrobatics for the pleasure of the patrons seated around their stages. Enari caught the eye of one such performer- a human with cropped platinum hair and a flexible form- who gave her a wink from between her legs as she did a hanging split. Enari felt her ears flare red and she hurried after Brand who nodded to the bouncer as he headed left towards the bar.

"Good evening, Mr. Whittaker." The colossal doorman purred in a low, silky voice as Brand simply strolled on by, his warm espresso eyes trailing at the elf and fox who followed on his heels. Enari smiled sheepishly and then kept her eyes down as she scurried past.

An ebony skinned, well-endowed woman was cleaning glassware, but she looked up from her task and beamed as they approached. "Well hello, Brand. I figured I'd see you after today."

"How could I stay away from a lady as lovely as you, Tess?" said Brand, leaning (or rather, posing) against the bar.

"Very easily, but I'm flattered you find reasons to keep coming back." She purred. "Now, what'll it be today, sweetie? The usual, or," her opal eyes drifted to Enari who was eying the drink and 'services' list posted on the wall, "are you getting something else for you and your friend?"

"Nah, I'll take the usual two pints." Said Brand.

"Add on two shots of stone*." Piped up Enari. "I've got it." She added, sliding enough silver across the counter to cover both their orders.

Brand arched a brow and retracted his hand from his coin pouch. "I'll never say 'no' to free drinks. Thanks."

Enari grunted- a sound that meant 'you're welcome'- and scratched Youko behind his ears.

Youko gave Brand an appraising glance before turning his eyes to Enari. _'I suppose he's earned himself a drink.'_ He swished his tail and licked Enari's wrist. _'Good call.'_

"Two shots, darlings." the barmaid poured out two small glasses promptly. With Youko cradled in the nook of one arm, Enari took up her glass and swallowed hard.

"Grandma… she was a great hunter, and an honorable warrior. She kept the southern realms passable and safe." Enari spoke hesitantly as her eyes flicked between her drink and Brand. "She taught me the importance of honoring yer allies. 'Be grateful for those who have yer back' she'd tell me, 'or ye won't have any at all'. So, this is to say 'thank you' for having mine." She paused, adding as a grim afterthought. "I wouldnae be here if not for you."

Taken aback, albeit pleasantly surprised, by this unexpected recognition Brand scoffed.

"Just doing what any good solider would do." He said, rubbing his neck. "And hey, you were pretty awesome out there yourself. Diving off the building like that? _Bam!_ Never seen a stunt like that before. We could use more like you in the guild."

"I got lucky is all."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that it was seriously impressive."

The edges of her slanted ears burned several shades of hot pink. Youko noticed this. He turned his gaze and caught Brand's eye. The warrior did a double take and gave his head a little shake. Was that a look of admiration in those crystal eyes? No, that would be mad- wouldn't it?

"Thank ye." She held her glass high. "To those who have yer back, and know how to kick some arse."

"To lucky moments."

"Auch, I'll drink to that."

_Clink._ Enari and Brand knocked back their drinks. The alcohol tickled at the back of Enari's throat sending a slight burning sensation up into her nose, but the stone went down smoothly.

Tess collected their glasses. "Shall I open up a tab for you, Brand, dear?"

"Yea, I think I'll stay for a while." He said. "You joining me, Enari?"

While it was certainly a tempting offer (and her eyes did keep drifting towards the lovely acrobatics of the stage performers) between the crowds of the city and the gnoll ambush Enari was out of energy for the day.

"Maybe next time." She said.

Brand hardly seemed to mind. "Sure thing, and thanks again for the drink. I'll catch up with you sometime tomorrow?"

Enari nodded. "See you tomorrow."

With a parting nod, Brand double fisted the two tankards of ale Tess had slid to him and made his way to one of the tables.

"Hello, Brand~" the voices of several women chorused.

"Good evening, ladies." Arms open wide, Brand welcomed several women as they glided to his side.

Admittedly Enari hadn't expected Brand to be quite so popular, though his magnetism was a good distraction. She was clean for the first time in a long time, but the tear in her tunic from the gnoll attack hadn't been repaired. Unable to stay on her shoulder, the fabric was continuously falling, exposing most of her scarred left breast. While she typically didn't care about being exposed, that, coupled with the wild animal in her arms, seemed to be drawing more attention to her than usual. It was starting to border on uncomfortable, but with Brand claiming the attention of a gaggle of ladies, those who had been eying Enari were now glaring jealous daggers at the back of the fighter's head.

"Is there anything I can get for you, sweetie?" Enari jumped a little when Tess spoke up.

"Uh-well… er…"

Fluid as a vapour Youko slipped from Enari's arms and padded across the counter. Clever boy knew exactly what she needed after a day like today. He jerked his head, gesturing to the posted service list.

_'This is what she can get for you'._ He seemed to say. Enari took his suggestion.

"How… how do I…?"

"Oh," Tess waggled her eyebrows, "looking for some company? Well you can fill this out with your request, and we will be happy to have someone brought out to you." A card and quill was slid across the bar. It appeared to be a request checklist and Enari took a moment to look it over.

Gender preference? Female- check.

Session duration? One hour- check.

Service request? Cuddle- check.

Make your own selection- check.

"Be right back, sweetie." Accepting the card, Tess stepped through a curtain behind the bar. When she reemerged she was accompanied by two others: one was a human female with blonde hair and fair skin in a long dress of opaque silk; the other was elven, tall and lithe, with dark skin and darker eyes.

"You may pick either of these beautiful ladies or both if you wish." Said Tess. "Of course the price will change accordingly."

Enari froze. What was she going to do? Both were very lovely, but she wasn't sure how comfortable she would be with more than one. And how would she even choose? At this point, Youko hopped down from the counter. He brushed against Enari's leg as he sauntered by her. With a look over his shoulder, Youko lowered his head in what looked oddly like a shallow bow.

_'Allow me.'_ He seemed to say.

With a flick of his tail and an aura of confidence he strolled up to the two women. He examined them closely, took a sniff or two, and flaunted his beautiful self, waiting to see what the ladies would do. The elf eyed the beast as he circled their feet but otherwise paid him no mind. She seemed immune to the lure of Youko's charm; her associate, on the other hand, didn't seem to share that immunity.

"My stars!" The blonde's voice was soft and mellifluous as crystal bells. As Youko stepped up to her she cooed and massaged his fluffy ears. "Aren't you just the most gorgeous thing. You're just a sweetie, aren't you, sugar?"

The fox's grin curled higher. _'I like this one.'_ Said the gleam in his eyes. Well, that settled it. If she was Youko's pick, that was good enough for her. Enari stepped up to the blonde.

"Uh… h-hello." She muttered shyly.

"Good evening, sugar." Her smile was honey sweet. Enari's gut erupted in a butterfly swarm of fluttering.

"Y-Youko would like us spend some time with ye." She stammered.

"That sounds like a decision to me." Tess clapped her hands twice and the dark woman departed for the back room with a curtsey. "Take good care of her, Lydia."

"Of course, madame." the blonde crooked a finger at Enari. "Follow me, sugar."

With Youko at her heel, Enari trailed the blonde through the lounge, pointedly ignoring Brand's curious eyes as she went past his table. Winding upward the grand stairway carried them in a spiral towards the second floor. They reached the final landing, a central point in a wide wing of doors that spanned out to the left and right. Some doors were open. Others were closed. Others still, Enari noticed, contained a bit of blood red ribbon tied around the doorknob.

"Right this way." Lydia guided them left at the fork, passing several doors before reaching an open one. "After you, darling."

Youko fearlessly pranced in and Enari followed after him with the caution of a cat. As with downstairs, the room boasted comfort and finery, and not just in appearance. When Enari pushed her hand into the bed, it sunk down into the plush mattress. Youko hopped up onto the antique mahogany and teal silk settee and flung himself full body against the pillows, rolling about in the lush textures. There was no doubt beautiful Youko was right at home amid such opulence.  
Enari, on the other hand, was about as far outside of her element as she could possibly be. As Lydia closed the door behind them she rubbed her arm nervously.

"So… er, ye see…" Words. Not coming. Why the heck did Youko choose one so pretty? It was so distracting! "Auch, bugger," she spat out in frustration, "I don't do stuff like this. Ever. I… Where do you need me? What do I do?" After all that fumbling and bumbling, surely Lydia would be just another of many who snubbed or laughed at the elf's social ineptitude. Yet she did no such thing.

"No need to worry, sugar. You aren't the first newbie that's ever come my way." Her voice was dulcet, reassuring. Enari felt the tension in her jaw steadily melting. "You've asked for some simple cuddling. Any preference as to where we get cozy?"

There was hardly any hesitation. "C-could we sit by the window?"

"Of course, sugar."

Directly across from the doorway, a bay window looked out over the shingled rooftops of Tier One's lower residential district. Cushions and embroidered pillows padded the sitting area beside it, and Lydia added several of the pillows from the bed, making a nest of fluff for them. Once things had been arranged how she saw fit, Lydia patted the space beside her. Enari complied. The warmth of Lydia's palm reached the elf's skin before it made contact. Even with that bit of forewarning, Enari still jolted instinctively.

"S-sorry."

"It's quite alright." Lydia assured her. "You let me know if I need to ease off for a moment."

"No. It's fine." It was startling, but she wanted it. She craved it in that moment, with the culmination of the day looming over her.

They sat in the quiet for a minute or two, Lydia's hand going in slow circles between Enari's shoulder blades. With each pass, she seemed to wash away the tension of the day like a mother cleaning away mud from her child, layer by crusted layer. How long had it been since Enari had felt touch like this? Not since…

Not since her grandmother and grandfather died.

The weight of that realization settled over her chest, and Enari leaned into Lydia. Arms went around her, and this time she didn't flinch. Youko, who had been watching them from his place on the sofa, darted in a blur of white across the room and landed himself in Enari's lap.

"Lay back with me, sugar." Lydia whispered. "You too, handsome." She added, giving Youko a scratch under his chin.

Boots and armor still donned, Enari leaned back against the pillow nest. With arms still encompassing her, she lay her head down upon the woman's soft breasts. _Thump bump. Thump bump_ drummed the heartbeat under her ear, and Youko's presence grounded her. As they lay there, Enari suddenly understood why Youko had picked Lydia. It wasn't just her amiability, or her willingness to love on him.

Wildflowers.

Southern wildflowers.

Their delicate fragrance was in her golden hair, on her skin, and even on her clothes. It was the scent of kaleidoscopic meadows bathed in summer's light, and like the warmth of Dain's spell it reminded Enari of home. With every breath the weight on her heart grew lighter. Her own heartbeat grew softer, matching pace with Lydia's. That familiar aroma, and the hand slowly brushing over her wild curly hair soothed her. The danger of the day was gone. She was safe, and she wasn't alone. With sweet Lydia at her side and Youko cuddled between them, Enari eventually shut her eyes.

And then she began to dream.

  
* * *

_"There he is."_

_He was a buck pheren** and the oldest of his kind to roam the southern wilds. Quick on his feet and crafty to boot, he'd managed to evade even grandmother. But today was Enari's four-hundred and eighteenth birthday, and he was the prize she was taking away._

__

_She and Youko had been tracking him since before the dawn had even lightened the sky in a wash of mauve and crimson. Stealthing through the forests, they found the buck grazing in a field of wildflowers, the twenty three points of his antlers jutting into the now periwinkle sky of early morning. True to her nickname, the wild haired elf was but a shadow that watched from the brambles of the tree line just beyond the clearing. Youko was ghosting along the outskirts, moving into a position to head him off if he started bolting. For now, the buck seemed unperturbed, content to eat the delicate pink blooms and sweet grasses bespeckled with morning dew._

__

_Long Tall Sally was notched and ready._

__

_'Take your time, little dae. No need to hurry'. Grandmother's voice whispered in Enari's mind as she moved slowly as molasses on a cold day. Inch by inch she pulled back her bow. Her aim was steady, but before she let go the direction of the morning breeze shifted._

__

_The buck and Enari both lifted their eyes and trained them towards the eastern skies. A column of black smoke was billowing above the forest canopy._

__

_"No." Enari breathed. "It can't be."_

__

_Her insides went ice hold. It was coming from the direction of home._

__

_"Fweet!" Enari whistled for Youko and bolted through the trees. She couldn't be bothered to care that her buck had bounded off, or that leaves and twigs were catching in her hair. She had to get back to the cabin. Grandmother and Grandfather were still there. With mounting fear driving her, Enari raced down an unseen trail that guided her way towards the east and the cloud of dark that was spreading on the wind._

__

_The first sounds she heard were screaming. Fey spirits, her companions and friends, that dwelled in the trees of her forest home were crying out in pain as raging fires gnawed at them. Orange tongues of flame caught on dried forest tinder and decomposing matter causing them to spread further and faster. Through the blaze and the chaos, Enari rushed forward._

__

_Youko yipped at her in warning as the bough of a tree snapped and crashed down at her feet. Shielding her eyes from the wave of embers and heat, Enari looked beyond. All she could see was the outline of the cabin, white hot and wreathed in flame._

__

_"Grandma! Grandda!" she screamed against the inferno, but it was too late. With a desperate groan, the slanted roof caved in, and Enari was roaring as her heart and home crumbled away._

__

_It was hours before the fires abated, leaving naught but rippling orange embers in its wake. All that was left of Enari's life was the barest skeletal remains, charred black as a starless night and still dotted with the remnants of flames. When she searched for her grandparents she found not a trace. There were, however, pawprints scattered all around- gnolls had been stomping over these grounds._

__

_Those damnable beasts! Enari growled and clenched her teeth so hard they creaked. But where there might have been room for fury, it was swallowed in a wave of hollowness and crippling grief. Falling to her knees, Enari bellowed at the sky, a howl of pain that echoed far and wide. Snowy Youko never left her side. He stayed in her arms as she held him and cried._

__

_Lost. All was lost._

__

_Where was she to go? What was she to do? She could track the gnoll pack, rip them asunder and mount their heads on pikes. Oh, she would want for nothing more… but it still wouldn't set things right. Her family was gone. She was all on her own, with only cinders in place of what was once a home. Enari felt frozen, unable to move. Directionless and afraid she couldn't even begin to think of how to find her way._

__

_It was Youko that got her back on her feet. He licked away her tears and touched his brow to hers._

__

_'There's nowhere to go but forward.' His crystal blue eyes seemed to say as he nuzzled her and tugged gently at her sleeve. And he was right, thought Enari._

__

_'Survival is top priority' her grandparents always told her. 'You must find a way to carry on'._

__

_So she did._

__

_A new emptiness and unquenchable anger now festered within her, but her tenacity was stronger. With Youko at her side and Long Tall Sally slung across her back, Enari walked away from her life and began her two years of wandering, still holding on to the memory of her most beloved home and family. A memory that, until today, had been left undisturbed …._

__

_Until today…_

__

__

  
* * *

__

__  


Soft lips pressed gently to Enari's temple. "I'm afraid our time is up, sugar."

__

Taking in a sharp intake of breath, the elf jolted to attention and blinked a moment. Why were her eyes stinging? When she noticed wetness on her cheeks, Enari sat up and rubbed her eyes, hoping Lydia wouldn't notice the stains of tears running down her face. Despite the distraction, Youko noticed and he swiftly licked her face to help her hide the evidence. Once she had collected herself, Enari walked out into the hall with Lydia. Still shaken by her dream, she found herself unusually clingy and her fingers were tightly woven around the companion's as they headed side by side towards the stairs.

__

"You take care of yourself now, you hear." Said Lydia once they reached the landing,

__

Memory still weighed so heavy on Enari's mind, but precious Lydia and her comforting kindness had done more than the blonde would ever know to lift that painful load. And the wood elf was not one to overlook such a generosity.

__

"Thank ye, dear lady." Enari kissed the woman's cheek and hurried down the grand staircase, hoping that Lydia didn't see the flare of red in her ears or hear the words whispered as a wish and blessing, "Luck be with ye."

__

After paying her tab, Enari and Youko made their way through the city, past the defending wall and over the docks until they reached the inn. 'The Dreaming Warrior' was warmly lit and all but empty, much to Enari's relief. There weren't many people there, which meant less curious looks to dodge. Rifling for a few silver in the coin pouch tied to her hip she paid for a room and all but bolted up the stairs. Compared to the Wench and Chain, the inn's lodgings were by no means lavish. Simplicity, however, was more than adequate, and it was quiet, which was worth Enari's weight in gold.

__

Shedding her few garments, folding them neatly, and setting them on the bed, Enari rejected the comfort of a mattress and blanket. Stripped down to barest skin she instead went to the window at the far end of the room and cracked it open. Autumn was descending on Drafael and the night air as it wafted through the window was chill. It smelled sweet and wild- it was perfect. Enari stretched herself out on the windowsill which was, thankfully, wide enough for her to sit on. Youko, who had been waiting patiently, jumped into his companion's lap and lay his body over hers, his head coming to rest in the valley of her breasts. This was, for them, a nightly ritual. Enari ran her hand across Youko's fur, and beautiful, perfect Youko lifted his ears to listen.

__

It was several minutes before she spoke. Thankfully Youko had all the patience in the world.

__

"I recalled the day Grandma and Grandda died." She said, her eyes never leaving the star studded sky. "When those beasts attacked today… auch, Youko, I was so very fucking angry. All I could hear were the fires that burned that day. All I could think was how those monsters took our life away… And that was almost the end of me." There was a heavy pause.

__

"I was so very afraid, Youko. Afraid I came all this way only to let them down." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Next time I've got to do things more carefully." After all, survival is top priority.

__

Youko lifted his head just enough to kiss the scar on her breast. Enari smiled, fully understanding his meaning as she looked into his eyes. _'Mistakes are made. We can only learn from them and carry on.'_ He seemed to say as he lay his head back down. _'Get some sleep. It's been quite a day. Leave the thinking for tomorrow.'_

__

"You're right. We can figure out what to do in the morning." Enari kissed her fox on his nose and both reclined into repose. "Good night, Youko." Neither could know what the morn would bring, but as they drifted into a trance, they were confident that together they could face anything.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> * stone is this world's version of a whiskey-like hard liquor
> 
> ** pheren is a home brew creature. It is roughly the size of a moose with long, slender gazelle-like legs, and deer-like horns
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end of Chapter 2. Wanted to give Enari some back story and also flesh out some aspects of her character that I wasn't able to do in the first chapter. This marks the end of session one (we had a very long day). I really hope you're enjoying the journey so far, and I look forward to seeing you in the next installment.
> 
> Until next time, I remain, as always, your humble Scribe
> 
> Ta~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First off, thank you for making it to the end of chapter one! Woo
> 
> A couple of things to clarify regarding the story:
> 
> Naphalia- the world
> 
> Darafael- the continent
> 
> Oderon- the province that this story begins in. Other provinces will be introduced later on in the story.
> 
> The word 'dae', to my knowledge, is not a D&D specific elven word. I wanted to look up an elvish translation to the word 'shadow' since that's what I wanted Enari's childhood nickname to be, and 'dae' was what came up. Just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> The lyrics for 'Long Tall Sally' by Little Richard are my homage to one of my favorite movie series 'Predator'. This song plays in the first film, and when we played this session, I thought it would be pretty bomb to have that as Enari's little battle tune. Plus I thought it would be a cool name for a long bow, so... there you go.
> 
> Brand and Narsiis (and, really, all characters in this story that aren't Enari and Youko) are all created and played by the King. The fighter and sorcerer will be joining Enari on her journey for now. Welcome, Brand and Narsiis, to the fold. May your coffers never empty, and your adventures be many
> 
> Thank you all again for reading. Look forward to seeing you all next chapter (which this Scribe notes will probably be shorter. This was only most of session one, and chapter 2 will be wrapping up the last of that session)
> 
> Until next time, Ta~!


End file.
